1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a swing, more particularly to a swing assembly that has a stable support and that can prevent a user from being bitten by mosquitoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional swing 1 comprises a top supporting frame 112, left and right leg units 111 mounted on the ground and connected to two opposite ends of the top supporting frame 112 using a plurality of screws 116, a swing chair assembly 12 hung on the top supporting frame 112, and a roof assembly 15 mounted on the top supporting frame 112. Each of the left and right leg units 111 includes a front leg rod 113, a rear leg rod 114, and two spaced-apart connecting rods 115 welded between the front and rear leg rods 113, 114. Top ends of the front and rear leg rods 113, 114 are positioned close to each other, while bottom ends thereof are spaced apart from each other so as to increase a supporting area of bottom portions of the left and right leg units 111 on the ground.
However, the distance between the bottom ends of the front and rear leg rods 113, 114 of each of the left and right leg units 111 is limited by the length of the front and rear leg rods 113, 114. That is, since the top ends of the front and rear leg rods 113, 114 must maintain their proximity to each other for a suitable length before the front and rear leg rods 113, 114 are gradually spaced apart from each other, the distance between the bottom ends of the front and rear leg rods 113, 114 is limited. Hence, the left and right leg units 111 cannot provide a good stable support, thereby rendering the substantially triangular configurations of the front and rear leg rods 113, 114 of the left and right leg units 111 suitable only for use in the conventional swing 1 with a relatively small overall size. Furthermore, the conventional swing 1 has no drape assembly that can prevent a user from being bitten by mosquitoes.